Operating a telecommunications network (and/or other types of networks) can include providing a wide range of network services. Examples of such services may include providing authentication and authorization services, monitoring network performance, managing network resources, tracking network usage, implementing charging policies, and more. Providing such network services may include implementing application program interfaces (APIs) that enable functions and devices, within the network, to communicate with one another.